


Home Alone

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but i promise it’s just two idiot teenagers doing dumb shit, fuck u i do what i want here’s more metadede, i didn’t want to write the actual gem knight story, pablo if ur reading this, post gem knight fluff and stuff!!, so I wrote this, thank you very much, the title makes this seem sketchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Galaxia is off at her goddess reading club for a few days, and Delilah’s got a wedding to go to.Leaving Meta and Dedede to their own devices for at least two days.Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?





	Home Alone

Galaxia did not want to leave Meta by themselves. She’d still be calling and checking in every hour, making sure they were alright, but.. It still felt risky. The last time she did that, it ended horribly. Everything _did_ work out in the end, but.. She still couldn’t help but want to keep an eye on Meta. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay? You don’t want to come with? Book club isn’t _that_ bad, you know, you’d have fun..” Meta sighed. Galaxia could be so overbearing sometimes! They’d be fine on their own! They weren’t ten, they were sixteen now and they could handle themselves. 

“I’ll be fine, Galaxia. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. And that’s coming from me.” Meta was the biggest worrywart Galaxia had ever met, and even they weren’t worrying. She knew she was overreacting. With a sigh, Galaxia leans down to hug Meta goodbye. 

“Oh, I’m just worried is all.. I’ll miss you while I’m gone! Stay safe, don’t answer the door for anyone.. Ah, you know the drill I’m sure, but just.. Be safe please. I do worry about you, for many reasons.” Galaxia gives Meta one more squeeze before letting go and heading out the door very slowly, waving all the while. Meta follows only to wave out the window.

“Bye, Galaxia! Save travels, hope you read something good!” Meta watches Galaxia’s car roll down the driveway (What? Goddesses can drive too!), making sure she was off on the right path..

And then whips around and runs to the window in their bedroom, opening it slowly and looking into the bushes.. And the dumbass sitting in them and waiting to be let inside. Meta shakes their head with a smile. 

“I’m here to collect my mans. Get in here.” Meta deadpanned. Dedede hadn’t even noticed that the window was open until Meta started talking to him through it. He looked up at to see his partner staring down at him, trying to look disapproving but having the gaze ruined by a smile. Meta couldn’t help but smile when they looked at Dedede! It was awfully endearing. Dedede stood up and climbed through Meta’s window, standing face to face with them. 

“Alright! So, you got the place all to yerself tonight?” Dedede asked.

“Not all to _my_ self..” Meta muttered. Dedede still heard them, and quickly processed what it was that Meta meant.

“Right, sorry, we have the place all to _our_ selves tonight. ‘S that better, cupcake?” Petnames were going to be the end of Meta. They nodded, their face quickly turning red. Dedede _just couldn’t help but notice_ , and was.. Enamoured to say the least. He loved this bat boy so much. He takes Meta’s hands in his own. “C’mon. Are we gonna do some dumb teenager shit, or are we gonna sit in here like a couple ‘a squares?” 

“That depends. What does dumb teenager shit consist of?” Meta asked. 

“Oh, that’s right, you’ve never been home alone before.. I’ll show ya! We gotta watch bad scary movies and eat so much crappy food we die.” Meta was not fond of either of these ideas.. But they knew that Dedede tended to exaggerate things. So, they let their boyfriend drag them off to the living room and sit them down, hoping that what they were thinking about the bad scary movies would be true. In Meta’s mind, the two negatives would cancel each other out. So they would instead be nice, friendly movies. Hopefully. 

—

An hour passes. Meta’s hypothesis was almost correct. The movies weren’t really all that scary, but.. They certainly weren’t friendly. With all the blood and guts and stabbing, they were quite the opposite! But.. It only seemed to be for show? It wasn’t scary once you realized it was fake. But that fact didn’t seem to affect Dedede’s feelings towards the movie at all, because his ‘casual arm around your parter haha oops how did that get there I was just yawning’ had turned into a vice grip on Meta’s shoulder. They look up at Dedede, who watched the screen carefully, waiting for something to pop out and scare him. 

“Dee-dee? Are you okay? I thought the movie wasn’t scary?” The concern was slightly sarcastic, but mostly in good intent. They’d never seen Dedede get scared like this.. Not face to face anyways. Dedede looked down at Meta, pulling a faux smile. 

“A’course I’m okay! It’s just a dumb ol’ movie.” Dedede cups Meta’s face in one of his hands. It’s easy to get distracted from a movie when you’ve got a partner with eyes like theirs to stare into. Dedede could swear that there were stars swimming in Meta’s golden eyes, shining like the Sun.. 

Dedede’s little gay moment is interrupted by the sound of a loud scream erupting from the screen, scaring the shit out of both him and Meta. Dedede immediately turned the volume on the TV down to almost nothing and turned to face Meta again, who covered their ears with their palms. 

“You alright, Mety? It’s just the movie makin’ that sound, I turned off the volume..” Meta looked back up, seeing a concerned Dedede staring back down at them. They took their hands off their ears and smiled faintly.

“Thank you. I just don’t like loud noises-“

“-And I know that! I shouldn't ‘a turned on a loud movie-“

“-But it’s okay! I-I’m okay, I just wanna-“ 

Dedede cut Meta off with a kiss. They gladly stopped talking for this, cupping their boyfriend’s face in their hands. Dedede followed suit with Meta’s face, and the two pulled away from each other after another moment. Wow. Dumb teenager stuff was really all it was cracked up to be.

“You were rambling. I stopped you.” Dedede said, still staring down at Meta. Obviously head over heels in love with his dumb partner.

“You did. Thank you.” Meta replied. Every kiss still left them completely breathless, and they just don’t know how. It wasn’t long before the lovestruck silence turned to joyous laughter, Dedede and Meta pulling each other closer and laughing together over nothing but being dumb and young and horribly in love. The silence eventually fell over the two again, leaving them to silently rock back and forth on the couch. Dedede lightly scratched between Meta’s wings and Meta toyed with Dedede’s hair. Everything was good. 

Yeah. Real good.


End file.
